A Night of Memories
by hayhaychan
Summary: Romano can't sleep so he starts to recollect some old memories.


Hello everyone! I decided to write another story, and of course I had to make it a Spamano! I love this couple so fucking much! Just a fair warning, this one has slight explicitness to it, but nothing too graphic. I really enjoyed writing this story, so I hope you all enjoy! Also don't forget that I love reading your guys opinions! Thank you~!

A Night of Memories

Romano laid in his bed, unable to fall asleep as he watched his Spanish lover sleeping peacefully next to him. It had been almost five years since they had gotten together, and although there had been plenty of rough patches, Romano had never been happier. His mind was racing back through memories he had shared with Spain. The first memory he though of had, naturally, been when he had first met Spain. He had only been just a small country, but back then he was always being compared to his much more lovable younger brother and, despite trying his hardest, never found anything he was better at. People never liked him, due to his arrogant attitude, smart mouth, and general lack of listening skills, but no matter Romano believed that eventually, someone would love him for who he was, and not his brother. No matter how many times he was told to be more like Veneziano, he refused, always remembering that someone out there would choose him over the other. The day Spain took him in, Romano had though that his wish had come true, and someone had finally chosen him. He felt so excited that, no matter how hard he tried to hold it in, he cried tears of joy. The Italian let out a small chuckle as he remembered how freaked out the Spaniard had been at that.

A dark gloom leered in Romano's mind as he remembered another scene from his childhood. He remembered going to Austria's house once when Spain had a meeting. He had run off with Veneziano while the older two talked, and had spent the afternoon searching around the meadows for flowers to give to Spain later on. A frown grew on Romano's face as he flash-backed to the scene of him walking into the room where Spain had been begging the Austrian man to let him trade him for his brother. His young heart shattered when he heard this. Spain, the one man he thought actually loved him for him, loved him more than his brother even, who had always given Romano a warm, loving smile, had betrayed him. The young Italian was mortified He felt his chest tighten, and his mind was swarmed with an array of emotions. All at the same time he felt lost, and abandoned, and angry, and broken. He remembered running out of the castle, throwing the flowers he had spent so much time picking for the man he loved at his confused brother's feet as he ran past him. His tears falling heavily down his face as he ran into the woods, trying desperately to get away from the people who had hurt him. He vowed to never trust anyone with his heart again. Remembering all these emotions caused Romano to start tearing up. He kept staring at Spain, trying to forget the pain the other had caused him back then.

His mind wandered back to a couple years after that incident. His relationship with the Spaniard had changed. He didn't trust the older man, and tried his best to ignore the pain in his heart whenever Spain looked at him. The elder, at that pint, never knew what had caused the change in his henchman, but no matter how many questions he asked, Romano never answered. The young Romano knew he was hurting the Spanish man by ignoring him, but still couldn't work himself up to forgive him. His mind and heart had put up a wall, trying to protect him from loving another, fearing being hurt again. Even at that young of an age, Romano had given up hope on being loved.

The distant relationship between Spain and him had lasted years. Spain had never given up on winning his henchman over, but Romano couldn't allow himself to trust him again. The Italian spent a lot of time locked up in his room, trying to avoid the Spanish man, but Spain had eventually started following him up there. One day Romano finally broke down and shouted at Spain, explaining what he saw, how he felt, and why he wanted the other to just leave him alone. Romano stared at the Spaniard, still snoozing away next to him, as he remembered the pained look the other had had back then. The young Italian had vowed never to make the Spanish man have that look again. He still had nightmares about those dark, pain filled, tearing eyes that had stared at him, looking for a way to apologize, but no matter how hard Spain had tried, nothing had been enough. Even to this day, Romano had his occasional doubts about the Spaniard love for him. The wall had never been completely demolished. Romano felt the other stir next to him, and quickly closed his eyes, fearing the embarrassment he would feel if his lover caught him staring at him. To his relief the Spanish man stayed asleep, simply rolling around to get more comfortable. He opened his eyes again and continued to stare at the other while wandering in his memories.

His mind had brought him back to his teenage years, back to the first time he realized that the feelings he had for Spain were not that a child would have for his guardian. As he got older, what had started of as an innocent crush, quickly escalated into something more. Romano remembered the first time he caught himself glancing at the Spanish man's body staring at the man's perfectly sculpted muscles as he moved, or staring at the man's perfect ass as he leaned over to pick the beloved tomatoes. He both hated and loved when the other man wandered around the house nearly naked, completely oblivious to the dirty thoughts going through Romano's young, very adventurous mind. He blushed as he remembered the first time he had gotten hard thinking about the older man. Even back then he had realized how sexy the other man was. Romano shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. That was going into dangerous territory to think about with said sexy man sleeping peacefully right next to him.

He thought back to just a few years ago, back to when they two had finally gotten together. The other countries hadn't been surprised at all, most just feeling glad that the period of awkward sexual tension between the two had finally disappeared. Romano had to admit, it definitely wasn't the most romantic situation that brought the two together, blushing as the memories returned. The Italian had been visiting Spain's house at the time, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Even after he moved out, Romano couldn't bring himself to go too long without seeing the man he secretly loved. He had been there for about a week, and his sexual urges were getting the better of him. He remembered how hard he had been thanks to the older man who was walking around the house in nothing but tight shorts and no shirt. Even just thinking back on it was causing the Italian to heat up, his pants getting slightly tighter. His flashback continued as he remembered closing his bedroom door, and began to stroking his hardening member to mental images of the Spanish man. He had been sitting on the bed, precum leaking out of the head of his hard penis, as he laid on the bed stroking himself harder and faster, trying to ease his desires and he though about the sexy Spaniard. His face had been contorted into a needy, pleading, sexual look as he came, loudly moaning out Spain's name, unable to contain his pleasure. It had been then that the other, hearing the noise, had burst in the bedroom door. The Spanish man had been in shock as he stared at his ex-henchman laying on the bed, hand on his dick, and cum all up his chest. Romano, momentarily stunned, stared at the other standing in the doorway. It had been a staring contest between the two, both unable to comprehend what had just happened. Once he realized what had happened, he blushed a deep red, and quickly covered himself up with his blanket, yelling at the other man about privacy. Romano let out another small giggle as he remembered the look on the other man's face as he stood in the doorway, still stunned and confused about what he had just walked in on. Without notice, the Spanish man suddenly turned a deep red as he realized what he had just walked in on, but as he stood there apologizing, still getting screamed at by the younger man, he never turned to leave. Instead, Spain had started walking towards the bed, red as a tomato, and crawled up onto the Italian man's bed, apologizing for being so turned on, and pulled him into deep, passionate, needy kiss that surprised Italian. That had been their first real kiss together, and not moments later, the deep kiss had turned into their first love-making session, during which the Spanish man kept repeating how much he loved the Italian. Apparently the whole time Romano was fantasizing about the Spaniard, said Spaniard was thinking the same about him. They had wasted years just fantasizing about one another, and never actually taking the initiative to start the relationship. So that was how the two had gotten together, with desperate, unexpected, mind-blowing sex. Looking back on it now, Romano kind of wished it had been different, more romantic and moved slower. He wished that he could have just gotten the courage to confess to Spain, or vice versa, but he never once regretted that night. If that is what it took to get them together, he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He was happy that, after all those years of looking for someone to love him, he had gotten together with the man he had always loved. He curled up next to _his _Spaniard, finally feeling tired enough to fall asleep, and feeling the warmth coming from the other man's body, he closed his eyes and with a soft smile on his face, drifted off into a pleasant sleep.


End file.
